stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Rampart
| stationed = | title = Starfleet officer, temporal agent | rank = Captain (retired) }} Jordan Rampart was a 24th century Starfleet officer who led the Cadre as its first team-leader in 2385, then captained the as executive officer, before retiring to become a temporal agent. Early life Few details are known regarding Rampart's early life or background. During his childhood he lived at a Federation settlement on Antares IV, and joined Starfleet well before 2382. He worked in various capacities, learning the different duties of Starfleet's operational branches, in anticipation of one day becoming captain, at one point serving as XO on a ship commanded by future admiral Richmond Fitz. The Romulans In 2382, Romulan Tal Shiar agents captured Rampart while he was leading an away team on a planet in the Beta Rykhis system, and subjected him to mind-probe experiments, hoping to learn Starfleet's plans for the system. They created an imaginary world in Rampart's mind, in which he and his Romulan interrogator, Vor'ana, supposedly met during Rampart's childhood, then later met again as adults, fell in love, married and had children. Although unaware at the time that this was a false reality, Rampart truly fell in love with Vor'ana, and believed he had a family with her, as well as a sister, Vanessa (invented by Rampart's mind as a psychological coping mechanism, in reaction to Vor'ana's manipulations). The "experiment" ended with the "deaths" of Rampart's family in a transporter accident, after which he was released with no knowledge of his captivity. Rampart suffered a severe psychological trauma as a result, believing that the imaginary life the Romulans created for him was real. Despite counseling, he fell into a lasting depression over the "loss" of his "family", which ultimately led to his resignation from Starfleet in 2384. Cadre In 2385, Fitz offered to reinstate Rampart and assign him to the first of the newly formed Cadres. Despite his personal reservations, Rampart accepted, due to the nature of Cadre operation: By traveling through artificial wormholes with the aid of subspace transporters, he secretly hoped for an accident to befall him as it did his "family". Through events of a mission to Alpha Kyriakis III, the Cadre traveled to Romulus, where Rampart learned that his Romulan interrogator, Vor'ana, had suffered neurological damage as a result of the Beta Rykhis encounter. Still in love with her, despite knowing the truth of what had been done to him, he stayed on Romulus to aid in her recovery. Vor'ana actually fell in love with him in response, and they married in reality. While there he served as Starfleet's liaison to the Romulan Republic. ''Arcadia'' In late 2385, Rampart was assigned to the to safeguard Vor'ana's father, Vronak, a Romulan scientist in danger from the establishment. Vor'ana went to live on the ship with them, semi-permanently docked at Starbase 514 at the time due to other, Starfleet security concerns. Two months after being assigned, Rampart received command of the vessel when he was promoted to captain by former captain Stephen April, who had been promoted to admiral and reassigned to Starfleet Command. Another two months later, April returned to use the Arcadia as his personal command ship, but retained Rampart as executive officer. Cardassia In early 2387, while vacationing on Cardassia Prime, Rampart was caught in a temporal loop when captured by Cardassian aborigines. Through details which have yet to be revealed, he somehow escaped and became a temporal agent by the year 2407. His wife left him in the intervening time while he was missing. Background On Star Trek: Arcadia, images of real-life actors are used to simulate characters. In this sense Jordan Rampart was "played" by actor . External link * Rampart, Jordan Rampart, Jordan Rampart, Jordan Rampart, Jordan Rampart, Jordan